Break Up and Shape Up
Plot Ben is asleep, in a black T-shirt and grey shorts. His alarm clock rings, reading '8:00'. Ben wakes up, hitting his alarm clock. He sits up and yawns as the alarm clock stops ringing. Ben grabs his cellphone from the table and dials a number, holding the phone up to his left ear. A female voice comes through the other end. through cellphone: Hey, Ben. Ben: Hey, Elena. We're still up for tonight, right? through cellphone: Yeah. See you at 8. Ben: Alright. Bye. Ben, in his regular clothes, walks into the kitchen. Ben: Mom? Dad? Hm, they're not up. Eh, they were out pretty late last night. He hears a voice. raspy: Ben. Ben turns to the side to see Carl with red lines under his eyes and on his nose. Ben: Whoa, Dad! What's up with you? Sandra walks out from behind Carl. sighing: Your father's sick, Ben. I don't have time to make breakfast for you. Can you make your own breakfast? Ben: Meh, I'll just grab some chilli fries from Burger Shack. Sandra: You and your unhealthy eating habits. Ben: Would you really want me to make my own breakfast when there's a chance I could spill milk all over the floor like the last time? Sandra chuckles. Sandra: If your father doesn't get any better, I'm afraid you might have to cancel your date. sighing: Alright. Ben is riding his Tenn-Speed to Elena's lab. Ben: Sure hope Elena'll forgive me for skipping out on her. She didn't reply to my texts. He reaches Elena's lab and parks the Tenn-Speed. As he gets off, his clothes revert from his biker suit to his regular clothes. He walks towards the door and knocks. nervous: Uh, Elena? You home? He knocks once more, and the door opens, revealing an angry Elena. Ben: Hey. Elena: Don't 'hey' me. You cancelled our date! Ben: What? My dad got sick and I had to help out around the house. Elena: I can't believe you. Ben: Elena, I can tell you're in a bad mood. I can help you. I'm here for you. Come on, tell me what's going on. Elena: No. We're- We're through. Ben: What? Elena, what did I do wrong? He reaches out to touch her shoulder, but she turns around and slams the door in his face. Ben sighs deeply and walks towards the Tenn-Speed. Ben: What went wrong? Ben enters his house with a grape smoothie. Ben: Mom? Dad? He closes the door and walks to his room, jumping onto his bed. He slurps his smoothie to the last drop and throws the cup on the floor. Ben: What can I do to pass the time, or more importantly, forget the break-up. I know, I must have some things in my chest of summer souvenirs! He runs towards his chest at the end of the room and opens it, going through some of the things in it. Ben: Pineapple, no. He throws the pineapple at his window. Ben: Half-eaten box of chilli fries? Ew. He throws it at his window as well. Ben: Wait. Where is it? He frantically searches his chest for something. Ben: I can't find it! Where is it? Where's the Omnitrix? Ben teleports in in a flash of green light and searches the main room for someone. At the end of the room, Blukic and Driba are working on a spherical device. Driba: I think we did something wrong, Blukic. Blukic: No, we didn't. Driba: Yes, we did. Ben arrives behind them and bends down, tapping Driba's shoulder. He and Blukic turn around. Ben: Guys, I need your help. You're the smartest people I know around here. Blukic: That's a first. Driba: Shh, Blukic. What do you need, Ben? We haven't seen you around here in months. Ben: The Omnitrix is missing. Is there any way you could make a new one in record time? whispering to Driba: Should we tell him? Ben: Ahem. I can hear you, you know? Mind telling me what you were talking about? facepalming: We've recently restarted one of our old projects from back in the day; making an Omnitrix. Ben: Can it work? Blukic: Yes, but- Ben: -I've heard enough. Give it to me. Blukic: Fine. Don't come crying to us when and if it glitches. Ben is sitting in a reclined chair in the check-up. Max is next to him. Max: Are you 100% positive you want to put on another Omnitrix? Ben: I have no choice, Grandpa. Someone took the Omnitrix, and I can't just ask them to give it up. Besides, I think I'm ready to have an abnormal life again. What are you worried about? Max: Well, for starters, Blukic and Driba made that Omnitrix. Secondly, think of what your parents would say. Ben: My parents wouldn't mind. I think. Blukic and Driba enter the room, carrying a pod, which presumably has the new Omnitrix in it. Blukic: We hereby present... The pod opens, revealing an Omnitrix, mostly green in color. Driba: ...the Codontrix! Ben carries it out of the pod and looks at Max, who reassuringly smiles at him. Ben inhales deeply and puts on the Codontrix, thus ending his normal life. standing up: It's hero time. Rook is chasing Vulkanus, who is holding a bucket of Taydenite. Rook: Yield in the name of the Plumbers! Vulkanus: As if. Rook grabs his Proto-Tool and aims it at Vulkanus. Out of nowhere, a blue blur appears and spins around him. The blur slows down, and Vulkanus is on the ground, with the bucket next to him, the Taydenite spilling. The blue blur is revealed to be XLR8, who smiles at Rook, then reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. saluting Ben: Ben. showing him the Codontrix: We're back in business (pause) partner. Rook is driving around Bellwood in the Proto-TRUK in truck form. Ben is next to him, eating a burger. Ben: So, what we have to do now (makes a chewing sound) is find the person who took (makes a chewing sound) the Omnitrix. Rook: Have you no clue on who might have stolen it? swallowing the last of his burger: Well, it must've been a human. No alien would've come in and leave the house undamaged. I don't have that many human enemies who know my house address. Then again, I'm on TV, so it would've been publicized by now. Rook: The most likely person would be somebody who is not in custody. Do you think it was your (making air quotes) girlfriend? hanging his head: Ex-girlfriend, and now that you mention it, there's a chance it could be her, but I have trust in her. I'm sure she wouldn't have done something like this. Rook: I apologize for your up-breaking. Ben: Breaking up. Rook: Yes, that. Elena enters Dr. Psychobos' lab, with Dr. Psychobos himself standing on one of the tables. Psychobos: Ah. E-Elena. Elena: I have it. Dr. Psychobos raises an eyebrow. Elena: The Omnitrix. Her fingers fumble in her pocket as she manages to find the Omnitrix. She takes it out and shows it to Dr. Psychobos. Psychobos, grabbing the Omnitrix: Gimme! He observes it by feeling it. Psychobos: H-How did you manage to pry this from the Tennyson b-boy? Elena: Being his ex-girlfriend, it was simple. His parents didn't know we broke up, so they let me right in. What's the next part of the plan? Psychobos: I w-will rev-veal it to you in d-d-due time. Elena crosses her arms and walks off. Elena is kneeling on Victor's grave. Elena: Oh, Dad. She hears a voice echo in her head. Voice: Fear not, young girl. looking around: Who's there? Show yourself! Voice: Relax. I am telepathically contacting you. Elena: Well, stop. I don't like not knowing who I'm talking to. Voice: I am known as The Mentor. sarcastically: Creative name. Mentor, chuckling: Just like your father, aren't you? angrily: How do you know my dad? Mentor: I used to tutor him. I taught him a lot, and I wish to do the same to you, Elena. You're troubled. sighing: You're right. Where do we start? The Proto-TRUK is parked outside of Ben's house. Ben and Rook are talking. The screen on the dashboard shows a gridded map, with a green dot surrounded by five red dots. Rook: It appears that something suspicious is approaching the Proto-TRUK. Ben: What? What is it? The Proto-TRUK topples to the side, damaged, and Ben falls on Rook. Ben: Oof! He climbs out of the Proto-TRUK and notices two silver Techadons, their hands ignited with red energy. Ben: Techadons? What are they doing here? Just as Ben walks to fight the Techadon, the camera zooms out, revealing a very injured Rook. The camera focuses on Ben as he twists the dial of the Codontrix, revealing the silhouette of Swampfire. He presses the dial andis engulfed in blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns leaf green and he spreads his arms and legs, as his torso and overall muscle tone increase dramatically. His toes merge into a single structure that visually resembles a boot and a small thorn pops out of each foot. His fingers become yellow and grow longer, gaining claws. Several red thorns, that have a flame pattern, emerge from his arms and shoulders. The vines in his torso retract slightly to reveal pieces of charred wood around his neck and ribcage. His head is surrounded by a green structure that resembles a closed flower, which then opens and forms a collar around his neck, also revealing his face, which has become yellow and pointed, and has glowing green eyes as well as his hair replaced by a red mask around his eyes. His chin toughens and a red line connects his mask to his neck. The Codontrix symbol emerges from his chest and Swampfire bends his arms at his elbows and holds them upwards, completing the transformation. Swampfire: Swampfire! Swampfire hits the Techadons with a fire blast, to no avail. Swampfire: Oh, great. Swampfire runs towards a Techadon and punches it over and over again, with the only result being various metallic noises. He grabs the Techadon and it begins to overheat to temperatures that cause it to burst. Swampfire: There we go! All done. Yep. Great job. Swampfire turns around, and thus doesn't notice the Techadons regenerate into an army of seven Techadons. They surround Swampfire and rush at them. Swampfire prepares to use the same tactic, to no avail and they quickly nail him against the ground and begin choking him. Swampfire: I (gasps) just remembered (gasps) why I hate (gasps) these things. Swampfire presses his Codontrix symbol and is engulfed in green light. As the evolution track begins playing, he appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin hardens and becomes dark brown petrified wood, covering the charred wood on his body. His muscles bulge and a thorn grows behind the lower part of his legs. His feet become rooted with a black rock-like substance beneath them. His collar disappears and turns into long crooked branches, and the thorns on his shoulders disappear and the thorns on his arms increase from two to three, turning into napalm. His back rips open and blue gas emanates from it, creating kerosene bubbles which stick to his back and lower torso. His head merges with the kerosene and his face breaks into pieces and is surrounded by the branches. His fingers grow shorter and he clenches his fists. Four spikes emerge diagonally from his Codontrix symbol, completing the evolution. Swampfire, punching the Techadons and rubbing his neck: Ultimate Swampfire! Whoa, didn't know Blukic and Driba were smart enough to install the evolutionary feature in this thing. He gets up and fires napalm bombs at two of the Techadons. They explode and regenerate into 12 Techadons, making the total 17. Swampfire: I can't do this! They keep adapting! Ultimate Swampfire raises his arms, and several petrified trees rise from the ground and grab hold of the Techadons. Swampfire: Rocks? With a fire and plant alien? How far can DNA stretch? He turns around and notices a Techadon carrying the Proto-TRUK, with Rook in it. Swampfire: Oh, no you don't! He runs towards the Techadon and shoulder charges him to the ground. He grabs Rook out of the Proto-TRUK and places him in a standing position on a ground. Swampfire: Wake up! He slaps Rook in the face, making him regain consciousness. groaning: I may have taken some damage from the impact of you and the Proto-TRUK treating me like the contents of a sandwich. Swampfire: Who do you think could have sent the Techadons? Rook: There are numerous possibilities. However, I believe Inspector 13 may be behind this. Perhaps he feels you have seen him and lived. Swampfire: But so have you, Gwen, Kevin and Albedo. Major Events *Ben, Rook, Elena, Carl, Sandra, Blukic, Driba, Max, Azmuth and Eunice make their first reappearances. *The Tenn-Speed and Proto-TRUK have been rebuilt and make their first reappearances. *The Plumber Headquarters under Max's Plumbing and Encephalonus IV (Dr. Psychobos' lab) make their first reappearances. *Ben gains the Codontrix. *Vulkanus and Dr. Psychobos make their first reappearances. *XLR8, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Nanomech and Feedback make their first reappearances. *Elena steals the Omnitrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first reappearance) *Elena Validus (first reappearance) *Carl Tennyson (first reappearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first reappearance) *Plumbers **Blukic (first reappearance) **Driba (first reappearance) *Max Tennyson (first reappearance) *The Mentor (voice only) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Eunice (first reappearance) Villains *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Dr. Psychobos (first reappearance) Aliens Used *XLR8 (first reappearance; cameo) *Swampfire (first reappearance) **Ultimate Swampfire (first reappearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Feedback (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Series Premieres